Cat's in the Cradle
by samanddianefan10
Summary: John Ross and JR's relationship, as inspired by the classic Harry Chapin song. Not a songfic...both old and new dallas references


**A/N: This story is inspired by the classic Harry Chapin song, Cat's in the Cradle.**

JR had to leave town. No, it wasn't for official business, but he just couldn't stick around for what Sue Ellen had done this time. Yes, he'd come precariously close to losing her, after she drunk herself stupid yet again-not only causing her some injury, but causing the premature birth of her son.

Yes, it was her son, not theirs. There was no way that baby could be his. He'd gone to the nursery, but every time he tried to really gaze at the baby, all he could see was the face of his arch nemesis, Cliff Barnes. Cliff Barnes. My God, was he that horrible to Sue Ellen that he drove her to that idiot's arms?

No matter. JR knew what everyone expected of him. They expected him to welcome that baby boy with open arms, that the boy would be named John Ross the Third and all of Sue Ellen's sins would be forgiven and forgotten.

But that wasn't him. He wasn't the forgetting type, and he sure as hell wasn't about to forgive Sue Ellen for her unfortunate dalliance with Barnes.

Why should he stay? Sue Ellen, thankfully, would be all right and would soon enough recover from her injuries. The boy would have a mother...no matter what kind of mother he knew Sue Ellen would be. As for a father...well, anyone could fill that role for all JR cared. Even that bastard, Cliff Barnes.

000000

The first time he held the baby, he knew. John Ross had been crying, and as usual, Sue Ellen couldn't be bothered to check on him. As heartless, as calloused and cruel JR'd always been described by...by, well, even his mama could probably, and probably had,described him.

Just the sounds of that tiny infant crying all alone...JR really, really didn't want to have anything to do with that child. There was no way, even JR, could continue to leave that baby alone to cry himself to sleep.

So carefully he leaned over to pick up the boy. The minute JR pressed the baby against his shoulder, he felt something he'd never felt in his life.

He'd been proud of his business deals, his accomplishments, his many dalliances with the most beautiful women in Texas...but none of those feelings equated to what he was feeling at that very moment.

This boy was his boy, there was no doubt in his mind. John Ross Ewing the Third. That moment he vowed he would do everything in his power to give his son the very best life had to offer.

00000

It wasn't but a few weeks before JR had to leave town, yet again. Sue Ellen still hadn't properly bonded with the baby, but JR sure had. He'd check on him hourly, holding him, confiding his secrets and his plans for his boy to the newborn.

The key to the future of the entire world lay swaddled in a blanket, cradled safely and securely in JR's arms.

Still, he had to get to California to seal this newest deal.

"I'll see you when I get back, son. And when I get back, I'll never leave your side again. That's a promise," JR cooed, then kissed his son as he handed him back over to the nanny.

00000

John Ross was five years old, starting school, and a nervous wreck. He'd grown up quite accustomed to being the pride and joy of every person that entered or resided at Southfork. His grandmother spoiled him, his mom had come a long ways and besides, John Ross couldn't possibly remember how rocky his relationship with his mother had started off had been.

But yet, it was 7 am, and all John Ross wanted was for his daddy to take him to school. Better yet, for his daddy to forget about school and to take him to the office, where he could sit side by side by his daddy and they could entertain each other all day. After all, even at five years old, there was no one in the world he wanted to be like more than his own daddy.

But JR had business. "I'm sorry, son, I really am. I would really like to be there to drive you to school, but I have to get this bas...this person Daddy knows to sign some papers. You'll have your mama there; you'll be all right,won't you?."

John Ross sniffed. "Yes, Daddy."

"That's my boy."

JR patted his son's head, smiled, and as before he left, he just told John Ross that there'd be other days. JR would be there for every other occasion in his son's life, he was sure of it.

0000

JR hated this day. Not only had he been screwed out of Ewing Oil, but that bastard, Jeremy Wendell, had done the unthinkable. He'd forced JR to remove his own daddy's portrait...Jock Ewing, of Ewing Oil...and the worst part...he had to do it in front of his own boy. A sadder day for the family, there hadn't been since Jock had died.

In the elevator, JR clung tight to the portrait, unable to look at John Ross.

His boy couldn't take his eyes off his daddy. "I love you, Daddy."

With a lump in his throat, JR hit the button to go down in the elevator, and couldn't bring himself to speak.

One day his boy would know just how much he loved him, how much he'd tried to give him the world. But John Ross' rightful legacy- Ewing Oil...was gone, and JR felt too much shame and self-hatred to be able to look his son in his eyes.

One of these days, he'd make it right by John Ross. One day.

00000

JR had been waiting...could have been days, weeks, or months. He wasn't in the greatest place, mentally...days just seemed to blend together as one continuous boring nightmare.

Still, his boy would come. As long as he kept on with the knowledge that John Ross wouldn't abandon him now during his hour of need, he could keep on going with what his life had become.

Sue Ellen would visit, and most times, the only words JR could speak was..."John Ross?"

Sue Ellen would smile, pitifully, and just reply "He's really busy right now, JR. With work and all that. But you know, he told me just the other day that he'd be here to see you soon. He promises."

Still, JR continued to wait.

00000

As John Ross sat in the front row, watching the casket containing his father being lowered into the ground, he could barely process what was happening.

His father was gone. Gone. JR Ewing was never coming back.

For the first time in his life, John Ross forgot about all the well-meaning but ultimately empty promises that his dad would make to him.

Even if it was a lie, John Ross would give anything, everything, just to hear JR tell him just one more time..."I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon."

but there would never, ever, be another lie, another promise, another pat on the back, another thinly veiled threat that JR would make John Ross into his son, one way or the other.

Nothing. Nothing.

As the crowd gathered away, John Ross waited until the last of the family and friends had left, and walked up to the open grave.

His hat in his hands, his head bowed down, his eyes staring at the last image he'd have in his mind of his father...John Ross wanted to say that he loved his dad, that he forgave him, that he wouldn't trade a day of their lives together for all of the money in the world.

Instead, all John Ross could whisper was..."I'll see you soon..."

And then he turned away, left all alone with his memories of his father.

The end


End file.
